


Softly

by aspoonie500



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masochism, Other, Queer Character, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspoonie500/pseuds/aspoonie500
Summary: A variety of soft kink scenes between Aziraphale and Crowley, a focus on non-sexual rope and s&m. Also explores their relationship and characterization through the scenes and aftercare.





	1. Beginnings (negotiations)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the show ends, Aziraphale has moved in with Crowley, splitting his time between the bookshop and Crowley's flat. This is focused on various kink/rope scenes with a little bit of sex stuff. There will be lots of feelings, fluff, and softness. Also, first time writing anything in a long while, so be patient/kind with the writing.

Aziraphale quietly looked around the frame of the door, he had expected to find Crowley basking under a heat lamp at this time of day. He'd decided to close the bookshop as he was feeling a bit peckish. Sushi sounded good, but he did't want to eat alone. So he stopped by the flat to invite (tempt) Crowley fdo you or some lunch and instead saw him in an unusually vulnerable position. Crowley was self suspending. He was inverted, hanging from one thigh, relaxed but also suffering. Aziraphale's breath caught. Crowley was beautiful. As Crowley gradually lowered himself to the ground, he looked at Aziraphale and contentedly asked "Like what you see, Angel?" "Oh, oh my, yes, I didn't know you...I'm not intruding am I?" Aziraphale asked breathlessly. "No, not at all," Crowley answered, "I didn't know you were into anything like this, Angel." "Oh, well, yes, I suppose I am. I can be now that things have changed. I wanted to know if you'd like to go get sushi for lunch?" "Of course, Angel, but lets order it delivered here to we can continue this conversation." 

After the sushi arrives, the conversation returns to the subject of kink and such. Crowley asks Aziraphale what he might be interested in, as he seemed fascinated by the earlier self suspension. Aziraphale quietly says "I haven't had much experience, I was aware that kink and bondage were a thing, but of course, they would have been completely inappropriate for me to do, but things have changed. I can make my own decisions now. I want to try what you were doing, with rope. And when you pushed me against the wall, I wanted you to prove exactly how not nice you could be, and...and..." 

"Slow down Angel, take a deep breath. I'd love to tie you up, make you suffer beautifully for me, Angel. And I'd love the same from you. Lets talk a little bit about limits and boundaries and such. Those are really important. To start, are you familiar with the concept of a safeword?" 

"Yes, a word you can use to stop play, or to ask for a check in?" 

"Exactly, how does the stoplight system sound? Where red is stop now and check in, yellow is to slow down/getting close to too much, and green means continue/more?" 

"I...I...yes." 

"Excellent, Angel. Now then. Hard limits. For me, humiliation/degradation (giving and receiving), heavy pain, consensual non-consent, and similar. And for you, angel?" 

"Much the same, dear. I think we should talk about what we do want and like too." 

"Of course, do you want to start?" 

"Uh, I, oh,-"

"I'll start, angel. I want to tie you up, watch you melt into my rope, watch you suffer beautifully for me. Slowly tie you down, savor your reactions, draw you into a space where all you want is more and time has no meaning" 

"Oh, Crowley, yes. That is beautiful. I also want to tease you, to challenge you, to see how far I can push before you push me up against the wall and bite me, make me squirm and laugh and even cry with you" 

"Oh, a bit of a brat are you?" 

"I rather think so. I can't wait to find out with you."


	2. A Study on Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale bottoms for Crowley. Rope suspension and cuddles for aftercare, tender and soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be lots of feelings, fluff, and softness. Also, first time writing anything in a long while, so be patient/kind with the writing. Also, my space bar is only mostly working. So typing/spacing errors may be more common than usual.

As he sets some sweet snacks and water bottles around the edges of the space, Crowley asks "Are you ready to tie, angel?" Aziraphale nods; "I feel great, nothings sore or irritated," then asks "what should I be wearing? And how do you want to start?" "As much (or as little) as you like, Angel" "Yes, but I don't want whatever I choose to get in the way, or to be the wrong look or..." "I take it you're looking for a suggestion, angel?" "Yes, please, that would be rather helpful." "Of course, I am very fond of something soft and lacy. Although, maybe nothing tartan..." "I think I have just the thing, please do turn around dear, just for a moment" and after Crowley turns around, Aziraphale miracles himself into a very nice cream lace body suit that comes half-way down his thighs, up into a high neckline, and thats sleeveless. "You can turn around now, Dear" Crowley turns and then stops, speechless. 

Crowley stammers, trying to express how beautiful Aziraphale looks, but never really gets past "you...you're so...beautiful, why are you so beautiful?" Crowley slowly runs his hands up Aziraphale's back, over his shoulders and pulls him into a hug, Aziraphale's back against Crowley's chest. "Its time to start tying, Angel. Start kneeling." As Aziraphale lowers himself to the ground, Crowley grabs his first hank of jute and uncoils it, tossing the working ends behind himself. "Is this good, Crowley? Aziraphale asks. "Perfect. We're starting with a chest harness, sit up nice and straight with your arms by your side for me...perfect." Crowley passes the rope around Aziraphale's body, right at the natural waist, and secures it. He slowly moves up Aziraphale's back and down across his chest, tying a hitch and returning up the other shoulder. As he secures the first pair of bands, he leans in close and whispers "how does that feel, Angel?" Aziraphale sighs "amazing...perfect..." "Excellent." After he finishes the top set of bands, Crowley double checks that the diamonds at the center of the chest harness and equal, he then secures the shoulder bands such that they can't shift, reminding Aziraphale that "accidental blood chokes are not ideal," and slowly strokes down his face and traces the line of Aziraphale's neck, down to where it meets the shoulder. 

"Up, Angel, time for leg ties" Aziraphale slowly stands, leaning back against Crowley's chest and murmurers something indistinct and contented. Crowley decides that he should go ahead and tie the chest harness to the hard point just in case Aziraphale melts any further into his rope. Crowley then proceeds to tie a single column tie around his hips, beginning a dragonback harness. As he carefully builds a series of wraps down Aziraphale's right thigh, Crowley drops to one knee, not only giving him a better angle for tying, but letting him snuggle up against Aziraphale. After adding all three bands on the thigh, Crowley attaches an upline and lifts Aziraphale's leg into the air, until his thigh is about parallel with the ground. Working quickly now, Crowley attaches a line to Aziraphale's left ankle; quickly followed by a line on his left thigh. "Time to fly, Angel," Crowley whispers as he gently begins lifting the angel's left leg off the ground. 

"Oh, Crowley, thats...uhh..." Aziraphale moans as he slowly transfers his weight from his standing leg to the harnesses. Crowley, now behind Aziraphale, smiles to himself as he secures the angel's foot behind him, such that Aziraphale is mostly upright, supported by his thigh to the front and his ankle to the back. "You like that, Angel?" Crowley breathes in Aziraphale's ear, "you're going to love what comes next, then." 

Crowley promptly begins lowering the line on Aziraphale's chest harness, tilting him further to the left, until his body is mostly horizontal. Aziraphale moans in pain, it hurts so good, and he's trying to process how he feels so utterly safe and protected, but vulnerable at the same time. Crowley kneels again, this time grabbing a handful of hair at the back of Aziraphale's neck and tugging, just enough to hurt and to angle his face perfectly to kiss him. Aziraphale makes another of those delightful noises, half moan and half sigh, as Crowley lets go of his hair, stands and drops the ankle line. Moving underneath Aziraphale, Crowley moves Aziraphale's left ankle from behind him to in front of him, dropping more weight into the chest harness. 

As Aziraphale processes this shift, Crowley is moving again. This time shifting the right leg higher into the air. "Fuck, Crowley, thats...fuck..." "Fuck is not a safeword, Angel" Crowley murmurs, laughing slightly. "I'm good, its just...fuck, dear, thats..." Aziraphale retorts, trailing off into another moan. Crowley takes a half a step back to enjoy watching his angel fly, enjoying the blissful expression, the lines and curves of his body; before laying down under Aziraphale. "To get another perspective, Angel" he murmurs. 

After a few minutes, Crowley slowly rises to his knees, kisses Aziraphale on the mouth, and gradually stands up. He can't wait to watch Aziraphale's reaction to the next transition; its going to be incredible. Crowley unties the line supporting the chest harness from the hardpoint and gradually lowers it such that all of Aziraphale's weight is hanging from his thigh and his ankle. "Fuck, Angel, those noises will be my undoing. You're so beautiful when you suffer for me" Crowley murmurs just loud enough for Aziraphale to hear. Crowley then proceeds to untie the ankle cuff from the hardpoint, transferring all of Aziraphale's weight into the dragonback harness on his right leg. 

"Oh, fuck, I can't...almost too much...need to come out soon..." Aziraphale moans, around breaths to process the pain. Crowley is already moving, slowly lowering his angel to the floor "Okay, now tuck your head to your chest and let yourself gently roll down onto the ground...exactly like that...you are so perfect, Angel," whispers Crowley, moving to sit with Aziraphale's head in his lap, "you were so good and strong and beautiful and thank you for this, it was incredible." "I, you too, I can't words so well yet, but so good" "Shhhh Angel, lets get you untied so we can snuggle." 

Crowley unties Aziraphale's left ankle and thigh before untying the dragonback. "You have pretty marks, Angel, look" "Oh, they are so pretty..." smiles Aziraphale as he gently strokes them, "they feel nice too..." "Okay, Angel, time to sit up. Okay, on the count of three. I'll support your back, just lean back against me. One, two, three. There we go. That wasn't too hard." Crowley grabs the bottle of water sitting next to them, opens it, and tells Aziraphale to drink some while he finishes untying. "Cuddles?" asks Aziraphale hopefully. "Of course, Angel. Lets move over onto the cushions over here. Okay, perfect." As Crowley scootches the two of them onto the soft pillows on the other side of the room, he pulls a warm blanket over them. Aziraphale snuggles closer, contented as Crowley gently strokes his hair and every inch of Aziraphale he can reach. "That was perfect, dear, I did good, right?" Aziraphale asks, "Of course, you were perfect Angel. You were so strong and beautiful and you suffered so amazingly. I love tying with you, I couldn't wish for a better partner" "You mean it?" "Of course" "I'm glad...you were the best too..." Aziraphale trails off, then quickly perks up, "Cocoa?" "Of course, angel" and Crowley manifests a mug of sweet, hot cocoa for his angel. "Hmmm, thank you, its delicious. Can we stay here for a bit longer?" "For as long as you want, Angel. As long as you want"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the scene where Crowley pushes Aziraphale against the wall? This is based on that. There will be brattiness, laughter and silliness, affectionate kink. Some rough body play, biting, a bit of impact, a bit of bondage.

Crowley, dear, do you remember the time we visited the former convent of satanic nuns?" "The one where they shot us with paintballs? How could I forget that?" "Ah, yes. Not quite the part I was referring to." "Oh?" "The part where you pushed me up against the wall, it was, well. I'd like to re-visit that" "That sounds delightful, Angel. Any special requests?" Blushing, Aziraphale stutters "nn-n-o, just to see where that scenario takes us. I believe you're familiar with my limits and whatnot" "Of course," Crowley grins, "Want to start now, Angel?"

Aziraphale blinks, takes a step back, and says "I would love to my dear, you are so nice." As soon as Crowley hears hears this, he starts backing Aziraphale into the corner, asks quietly "Angel, did you just say I'm _nice_? Aziraphale grins, backing away, "of course I am, dear, I'll say it again, you are _so_ nice." "Okay, that does it," growls Crowley, as he grabs Aziraphale by the lapels and pushes him up against the wall. 

Crowley leans in close, not quite touching Aziraphale, and whispers "are you sure you want to say that, Angel? I may have to prove exactly how not nice I am" 

Aziraphale, pressed against the wall, retorts sarcastically, "Ooh, a threat, I'm so scared," "Poking the sadist is unwise, Angel" Crowley hisses as he leans in and gently bites Aziraphale's lower lip. Aziraphale moans and melts against the wall while Crowley presses close against him. "I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm, Angel. Now, lets get these clothes out of the way." Crowley draws back just enough to undo Aziraphale's bow tie and the first few buttons. While Crowley is fighting with his shirt, Aziraphale tries to sneakily unbutton Crowley's shirt so they can be skin to skin. Noticing, Crowley laughs and informs Aziraphale that his clothes aren't coming off just yet. Using the now untied bow tie, Crowley ties Aziraphale's wrists behind him, laughingly warning him that touching would only put him into more trouble than he's already caused for himself. 

"But Crowley, thats not nice dear, I like touching you," Aziraphale whines. "Aziraphale. What did I literally just say about being not-nice?" "Oh, I forget, was it something about you being the nicest?" Crowley just bites him in response. Right on that muscle at the base of the neck. Its a good, hard bite with lots of teeth. The kind that leaves a beautifully circular mark. "Crowley!" Aziraphale half-shouts half-groans as he starts to slide slightly down the wall. Slowly releasing Aziraphale's shoulder, Crowley assists Aziraphale in sliding to the ground. He then grabs a handful of hair at the nape of Aziraphale's neck and pulls, tilting his head so he can nibble up Aziraphale's neck to his ear, leaving a trail of little red marks. Whispering "don't move, Angel," Crowley draws back and finishes unbuttoning Aziraphale's shirt and pulling it down, off his shoulders. Aziraphale moans slightly, making adorably incoherent noises. 

Crowley gently runs his nails down Aziraphale's chest and enjoying the way his angel squirms, then does it again harder, savoring the pretty lines it leaves on Aziraphale's chest. Scooting himself closer, Crowley gently presses his lips to Aziraphale's and pulls back to ask, "not so bratty now, are you angel?" 

"mmmmh...you're still nice, Crowley" Aziraphale says, laughing somewhat at the end. "Okay, angel, time to be really mean" Crowley laughs, undoes the button and zipper on Aziraphale's pants, and pulls them off quickly, letting Aziraphale bump against the floor. "Crowley, thats cold!" yelps Aziraphale as his butt hits the floor. "Angel, thats what you get for not wearing underpants" "but...cold..." "Okay, I guess I'll have to distract you from it then" and Crowley leans down and bites down on Aziraphale's inner thigh. Right on that delicate spot. Aziraphale yelps and then moans, trying to free his wrists to grab Crowley's hair. He's not sure if he wants to pull him off his leg or just have something to grab onto, either way, Aziraphale wants Crowley to stop but never stop "oh please more." 

Crowley releases Aziraphale's thigh just long enough to gleefully say "symmetry" and proceeds to bite the other side, this time holding on tight and moving back, stretching the skin between his teeth before finally letting go. "What, no more comments on how nice I am?" asks Crowley smugly. Aziraphale just groans wordlessly, and Crowley leans in and scoops up his angel, kissing him gently on the lips before moving them both over to the bed so they can snuggle comfortably. "Love you" "I love you too, angel."


	4. Parked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times in the Bentley, explicit sex things, will be continued in another chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more sexual/sexy than the past ones. Mostly going to involve oral and manual sex things in the Bentley. Basically oral fixation smut.

Aziraphale and Crowley were driving home from visiting Tadfield and Aziraphale was feeling somewhat mischievous. He slowly moved his hand across the seat to Crowley's thigh, making him jump. Crowley looked over his sunglasses and asked "Really? You're going to start that now?" 

Aziraphale smiled innocently, "Start what, dear?" as he slowly started to move his hand up Crowley's thigh, "I don't know what you're talking about at all." 

"Sure, angel, you would never tease me while I'm driving," smirked Crowley, pleased that Aziraphale wanted to play with him, especially spontaneously. Feeling his cock tenting his pants, Crowley began to look for a private spot to park and to play with his angel. Before he found a spot, he jerked, almost veering off the road, as Aziraphale started rubbing at his cock through his pants. "Fuck, angel. I'm going to get you back for tha-aaah..." Crowley trailed off with a groan. _ Oh good, finally somewhere to park before I drive off the road. _ Crowley thought to himself as he parked. Aziraphale was still slowly stroking him through his pants, but after Crowley parked, started feeling around for Crowley's belt buckle. 

Grabbing a handful of Aziraphale's hair, Crowley pulled Aziraphale's face up to his for a hard kiss, letting go just long enough to undo his belt and open his pants. Biting Aziraphale's lower lip gently, Crowley pulls his head back and, enjoying the moan Aziraphale made, tilts Aziraphale's face down toward his cock. "Want to suck it, angel?" Crowley asks. 

"Yes, please, please let me suck you, Crowley" Aziraphale begs, but a sadistic smile crosses Crowley's face, "Not just yet, angel. I'm going to have some fun with your mouth first, but you can keep stroking me with your hands, fuck that feels good," Crowley growls. Using his free hand, Crowley gently trails his fingers across Aziraphale's lips, pressing between them saying "open up, angel." 

Sliding his fingers deeper into Aziraphale's mouth, Crowley orders him to suck them, to pretend they're his cock. Aziraphale complies with a moan, using his tongue to circle the two fingers in his mouth. Crowley shifts his fingers to the side of Aziraphale's mouth, pulling on his cheek a little, withdrawing them from his mouth and wiping them on Aziraphale's cheek. Aziraphale pants, leaving his mouth slightly open, trying to meet Crowley's eyes and trying to keep staring at Crowley's cock at the same time. 

Crowley slowly re-inserts two fingers, sliding them deeper towards the back of Aziraphale's throat. Not quite making him gag, but just enough to make Aziraphale moan and tense, simultaneously wanting to feel Crowley slip his fingers down into his throat making him gag and making it hard to breathe, and wanting Crowley to pull back so he can keep sucking Crowley's fingers and licking and enjoying himself as he is. Groaning, Crowley slips his fingers slightly further back in Aziraphale's throat, loving how his angel swallows on his fingers, but pulling back just as Aziraphale starts to gag. Watching Aziraphale pant, giving him half a breath to recover just makes Crowley want to fuck his face more. But he restrains himself, enjoying tormenting Aziraphale and watching him struggle to keep sucking his fingers, clearly longing to put his mouth to good use elsewhere. 

Pleadingly, Aziraphale looks up at Crowleiy, desperately, and Crowley relents. He can't resist those pleading eyes, so he pulls his fingers slowly out of Aziraphale's mouth, wipes them on the other cheek, and pulls Aziraphale up into a hard kiss before using his grip on his hair to lower his head down towards his cock. Tauntingly, he holds Aziraphale so that just the bare tip of his cock enters his angel's mouth. Groaning and leaning his head back, Crowley savors the feeling of Aziraphale's tongue caresses the sensitive head of his cock. 

"Fuck, angel, that feels amazing" Crowley exhales as he gently begins pressing Aziraphale's mouth further down his cock. Releasing his grip on Aziraphale's hair, Crowley leans back against his seat and savors the sensation of Aziraphale's mouth. Aziraphale starts bobbing his head as he sucks, moving his tongue as well. Slowly, he starts pushing the head of Crowley's cock against the back of his throat, trying not to gag but also trying to swallow and best pleasure Crowley. Aziraphale moans deep in his throat, this is one of his favorite ways to pleasure Crowley. 

Crowley grabs Aziraphale's hair with both hands and starts pulling up and down, forcing himself deeper into Aziraphale's mouth, pulling him up almost off his cock, then pressing deep into his throat again. Crowley moves faster, then slower again, never fully letting go of Aziraphale. Crowley makes breathy little moans as he fucks Aziraphale's mouth, rapidly approaching an orgasm. Pulling Aziraphale close, Crowley orgasms and Aziraphale swallows repeatedly, trying not to gag and not to spill any of Crowley's cum. Crowley relaxes his grip on his angel and leans back, very content, almost smug. "hmmmm...that was lovely, angel, lets just rest here for a few while I try to gather my wits" 

"my turn now?" inquired Aziraphale with a small laugh. "Angel, we both know you enjoyed that just as much as I did, and that I'm going to fuck your brains out when we get home, how about put on a nice show for me while I recover."


End file.
